


Breaking Point

by CaydenZo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sterek Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaydenZo/pseuds/CaydenZo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving a wild thing can be quite hard, can't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago... I hope it's okay.! I did a little revision here and there, I was just gonna see if anyone liked it.. It's really short. Hopefully you enjoy! :)

Stiles clutched his hands tighter and tighter with every word eventually working them into fists; Derek had gone too far this time. 

"What was that!?" Derek felt the regret pump through his veins.

"You heard me." He cringed at his emotions as he growled in a low tone, not exactly agreeing with his response. He paused, finally turning and walking back into the living room to flop onto the couch.

"Really?!" Stiles screamed from the kitchen. Silence responded to him. He balled a fist and slammed it onto the table, walking to the doorway that led upstairs.  
“Fine. If you feel that way it'll make this easier." Derek heard only silence for a few seconds, only the sound of Stiles' footsteps up the steps and into their room. He finally heard a creaking noise and a slam; it was the drawers to the dresser. 

"Stiles?" He darted to the bottom of the steps "Stiles!" Stiles appeared at the top of the staircase holding a suitcase and his backpack filled with his clothes. 

"What!?" He stopped, stomping his foot on the ground. Derek jumped up a few steps closer.

"What are you doing!?" He said bounding toward Stiles. "Put those down, you are not leaving." Stiles dropped the suitcase and clenched his fist.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do? Just hold me down until I get over it?!" Stiles yelled out, his voice filled with rage and pain, his scent reeked of sadness and dismay. Holding tears back Stiles picked the suitcase back up. "You stay away from me right now. You’re a JERK!" As Stiles ran past Derek he tripped on a loose shirt from his suitcase, sending him tumbling down the stairs. Derek could hear each time Stiles bone hit the floor as he helplessly dodged after Stiles' flailing body. Derek ran to the bottom of the stairs and stood directly above Stiles. 

"Stiles!" He lifted Stiles’ arm but the boy had no reaction. "S..Stiles..?" Derek rolled over Stiles' limp body. A trail of blood had gone from his nose and lip running down his cheek. . "Stiles!" Derek knew Stiles was clumsy that wasn't knew. But Stiles didn't jump up this time; he knew there was something wrong. Derek grabbed his jacket and picked Stiles up, carrying him to the car. He carefully positioned him in the passenger's seat and ran to his side, looking at Stiles' unconscious body as he started the car. He bowed his head and sped off towards the hospital.

Just as he hit the Highway Lydia came walking out from her room. 

"What the hell guys?" She yawned and walked over to the steps to see that the front door wide open and open suitcase full of clothes. "Is that Stiles' stuff..? Ugh. Another fight, goodie." She walked over and bent down to pick up the stray clothes to take them back to Derek and Stiles' room, but as she did she noticed a small puddle of blood. She gasped and fell back; pausing for a moment she slowly dropped her hands from her mouth “What… the hell!?" She ran into her room and grabbed her keys and frantically got dressed. "No no. No, he didn't!" She ran outside fumbling over the keys to unlock the driver’s side door of her car. She started the car and tried to think of where they might have gone. "Hospital..? Or should I call his dad.. Maybe I should call them. Yeah I should definitely call them" She said, failing to appease her anxiety as she drove off to directionless.  
“Hello!?” Lydia screamed at the voice-mail box of Derek’s phone. “UGH.” She sighed, quickly finding Stiles’ number and calling. “Stiles!” The voicemail box greeted her once more. “Now I’m scared..”

Stiles' father pulled up to the station, he had just returned from an emergency call. He opened the door and nodded to his officer at the desk. "Anything new?" He asked.

"Nothing' sir." The sheriff bowed his head and took off his hat in response. 

"Good son. Thanks!" He walked into his office and sat down. He turned on the coffee pot, as he took off his jacket, groaning a sigh of relief. He laid his head against the chair just as his cell phone rang. He grunted and looked at the phone. "Hm.. Lydia." He tapped the accept button. "Hi, Lydia. How are-" Before he could finish.

"Sheriff! I was asleep and Derek and Stiles were fighting and now they’re gone but Stiles stuff is by the door and they’re both gone but there was blood, there was blood by the door and I just don’t know!” She frantically spat her words out, overlapping them and losing breathe. The sheriff sat up fixing his posture.  
"Lydia, calm down. What about Stiles? Is he okay?" The sheriff's tone started to falter as he tried his hardest to keep composure.  
"I don’t know! I heard them fighting like usual and it woke me up but I came out and no one was there and the front door was open and there was blood and-! She frantically blurted through the phone cutting her own self off. Normally the sheriff would have tried to calm her down, telling her that her tone was breaking his eardrums. But this time he only yelled back in response and closed the phone. He frantically ran out the door.

"Watch the place!" He yelled at his trainee. 

"Y-yes sir! Should I call-" Before he could finish the sheriff was out the door. "... Call for backup.." The trainee finished trailing off his words as his brow rose in suspicion.  
The sheriff pulled up to Derek and Stiles' house to find Lydia pacing in around her car.

 

"Did you hear anything, is he okay!?" She flung her hands in time with her voice. The sheriff put his hands on her shoulders trying to help comfort not only her but himself too.

"I haven't heard anything but I'm sure they're both just fine." He desperately held back his own fears and worries for her. He paused momentarily running a hand through his hair. "I'm sure we’ll find them soon enough.”

The nurse had just left the room, Derek felt as though he waited a life time in the cold empty waiting room just to be allowed to see him.  
As she walked out he ran up to her.  
“Can.. I go in now?”

"Yes, he just has a minor concussion. He should be fine in a day, but the concussion will stay with him for a week or two." Derek winced at the information. 

"Thank you.." His words were encased in a regretful and worried tone. His body only allowed him to take small slow steps into the room. The sight of Stiles in a hospital bed wasn't something he particularly wanted to see. He slowly ambled to Stiles’ side, daintily lifting his hand as he tried his hardest to contain his feelings. It was never a problem for him, but Stiles had gotten to him, the feeling of remorse and regret knocked on his conscious. He would always fight with Stiles because the boy was so open and loving to Derek, he didn't know how to take it, for the first time he wanted to show someone he loved them, but didn't know how or why.

"Stiles.. I'm here.." Stiles just laid there in the hospital bed, no response but the beating of his heart. The light made him look even more pale and fragile. Derek sat down and laid his head on Stiles’ chest listening to the beating; it always seemed to relax him. He could hear his pulse and smell the dulled sweat from earlier.  
"Stiles.. I'm so sorry.." As he spoke the words Stiles' fingers curled. Derek instantly tightened his grip. "Stiles, Stiles are you okay?" Stiles slowly opened his eyes, trying to realize where he was.

“Wow. My head hurts.. Dude what the hell..?" Derek lost control of his feelings quickly bending down to nuzzle Stiles but as he did, Stiles pushed him away. 

"No, not after what you said..." Tears began to build in Stiles eyes. Derek sat there looking at him, feeling his pain but keeping a straight face as best as he could. Stiles turned his head the other direction trying to hide his tears. Derek sighed and dropped his head, wanting to tell Stiles how he felt, but he couldn't. Instead he withheld his feelings and continued his blank stare into Stiles eyes, turning away shortly after tear rolled down Stiles’ face.  
"Just... Just go away, Derek. Just leave me alone..." Stiles words quavered, his each word was laced with pain, pain Derek knew he had caused. Stiles breathed in heavily finally breaking down, busting into tears. Derek shook his head, putting his head into his hands. A nurse had been walking down the hall and looked in, stopping and walking slightly in the door. 

"Hey! What’s going on? He can't have any stress right now! Come on you need to leave now!" Derek looked at her with distaste. The nurse took a step back and waved her hand at him. "Out!" She repeated and pointed at the cold metal swinging doors that led back to the waiting room. 

"Bitch." Derek mumbled as he pasted her. He walked out the swinging doors and out to the parking lot. Derek screamed and slammed a trash can to the ground. The people that had been outside all stopped to look at him. "What!?" He yelled as he walked to his car. "Fuck you!" He yelled angrily as he opened his car door. He laid his head on the steering wheel. He sighed loudly and threw his head back. “This is ridiculous..” 

The Sheriff had just arrived, throwing the metal door open and running into the hall.

"Melissa! Hey! Come here!" Scott’s mom ran over to him.  
“Come on, he’s down here.” She took John’s hand and walked him down a hall and pointed to the 2nd door to the left. “There’s his room.” She said with a unsure smile.

"Thank you!" He took off towards the room in a sprint. John stood in the doorway staring at Stiles for a few minutes, finally taking a few slow steps towards the bed. He stared at his son and put his hands on his face and slowly wiped them down. He was trying to collect himself before he started talking but failed in withholding his feelings. He sighed deeply, and his emotions cracked through his voice.  
"Ah god, Stiles.. What did you do, what happened? Did Derek hurt you? What did he do?" His voice slowly rose in pitch in each question. Stiles struggled to open his eyes and raised his hand to cover them from the light. 

"Dad, dad chill. It's okay.." Stiles struggled to sit himself upright but his father stepped over and quickly pushed him back down. 

"Hey! Definitely not? None of your crap, I want you laying there until you're stable!" There was a silent pause as his father stood there staring at him. John rubbed his chin and looked down the hallway, finally agreeing to ask the question on his mind.

"Son, what happened? Now I know Derek is your friend, and I know that friends can get rowdy every now and then, but...?" Stiles looked at his dad with a sullen face.

"Dad.. I fell. Derek didn't do anything." His dad looked his face, studying him. 

"Stiles." His voice had become stern and expectant. Stiles looked down with a defeated look.

"Dad, I tripped. I swear. Derek and I were arguing and I tripped on something going down the stairs." His dad looked at him studiously and turned to sit down in the chair near him.

"Well.. Why were you arguing..?" Stiles looked up to his father and back down. He wasn't ready for that question, he wasn't ready for that conversation. He couldn't handle it.

"I-I don’t know. I think I hit my head too hard." His dad stared at him intently dropping his hand from his face. 

"You’re... lying..?" Stiles immediately looked up. His heart started racing.

"What? N-No? No, I'm not." His dad grinned and looked up at the heart monitor. 

"Stiles I raised you, I know when you are lying and I’m pretty sure your pulse just went up. Just tell me why? Are you scared of him? I can have him dealt with, ya know." Stiles shook his head fidgeting at the needle in his arm.

"Dad-I.... My head hurts.. Can I just rest a little...?" His dad looked him in the eyes with a sad look and took a step back. 

"Take all the time you need. Just.. I’m here.." He said looking from Stiles' face to the ground. He patted the wall, not knowing anything else to say. He slightly cracked the door as he left, hesitant to leave.

"This sucks.. My dad would be pissed if he knew.. What am I going to do?" He looked down at the clear tube filled with liquid going from the IV into his hand and raised his eyebrows at an idea. "I'm out.. I’ve gotta get out of here." He held back a yelp as he pulled the needle out. "God dammit that hurts!" He yelled in a hushed tone. He threw the air regulator cord off of his shoulder and slipped on his clothes that had been bagged and sat on the sink near the bathroom entrance.  
"Dad, I really hope you’re not still here.." He failed to appease his anxiety with the comment. He slipped out the door, quietly walking down the hallway. He had just got past the corner near the swinging door entrance and exit when he heard a familiar voice yell his name, he slowly turned to see Scott's mom. 

"Stiles Stalinksi!" Scott's mom yelled from the front desk. "Get back here right now! Where do you think you’re going!?" She said shaking her head in a surprised manner. Stiles looked at her for a minute, then back to the swinging metal doors. 

"I'm not thinking.. It hurts like hell." As he finished the last words he bolted for the metal doors, throwing his arms up to open the doors and running out into the main entrance room. A few of the nurses looked at him as he ran past, Scott's mom behind him running after him. 

"Ashley, stop him!" She yelled. A blonde girl a few steps ahead of him stepped in front of him. 

 

"Hey now, stop!" She said putting her hands in a defensive manner as to stop him. Stiles thoughts ran through his head at a lightning pace. 

"Do I stop, what am I even doing? Can she stop me? Where do I go?" He was pushing past the blonde nurse and out the main door before any of the rational thoughts could even hit his conscious. A few of the people gave him weird looks as he ran by, Scott's mom stopped at the main doorway, yelling at him. 

"Stiles!? What on earth are you doing!?" Her words were almost as confused as she was. He ran all the past the pub before he decided it was safe to start walking. A few minutes past before his head began aching intensely, bringing him to his knees. 

"Aghh, oh my god! What the hell!?" He drug himself over to the table outside the pub and sat down. He groaned and sighed for a bit before slowly walking into the alleyway next to him, lifting himself up on the dumpster he was next to. Tears began to develop in his eyes. "What have I gotten myself into..?" He stopped thinking after he found it really did hurt like hell. "I'm a failure.." He said finishing all of his thoughts. His head was still spinning horribly and his vision started fogging, the last thing he could make out was the flashing light of the pub, slowly dimming out of his sight.

Stiles dad pulled up to the hospital entrance, immediately spotting Derek darting out of his car to the front door also.

"Hey! Hey! Whoa, whoa. Wait!" He yelled at Derek, walking over in a half-running pace. Derek stopped and looked at the sheriff and turned back to the door. 

"I'm busy." He said. "You've no business with me." Derek started towards the doors again but the Sheriff grabbed his arm. John’s face twisted into an angered and his voice became firm. 

"Damn right I have business with you." He let go of Derek’s arm. "What happened to my son between you two? You bullying him because you're bigger?" John moved in front of Derek, his movement were stiff and he was making it known he was getting answers this time. Derek just looked into his eyes for a moment and started walking away, the sheriff grabbed ahold of his arm again. "Hey! Huh-uh! What the hell happened with my son!?" Derek breathed a bothered sigh and turned around to face the sheriff. 

"I don't know, that's why I'm here to help look for him." Walking away as he finished the sentence. The sheriff stood there dumbfounded. 

"What the hell are they hiding from me, I swear I’m going to get to the damn bottom of it." He walked back to his car and stood by the open driver's side door, eventually slamming it when he couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation.  
Derek drove around the main part of town trying to pick up Stiles' scent eventually tracing up on it around the old pub. He got out of the car and followed the scent to a dark alley with only trash and a dumpster filling it, he decided to check it out anyways. As he passed the graffiti walls he noticed the scent of Stiles was getting stronger and stronger, he became anxious and starting throwing around the trash and knocking over the cans, finally moving the dumpster to find where Stiles had collapsed near the back exit to the alley. 

"Stiles!" Stiles' body lay unconscious with only short breathes as a response, an occasion twitch of the eye. Derek lifted Stiles’ head and laid a hand on his chest. “What the hell happened tonight..?” Derek became teary eyed but as soon as he saw Stiles' eyelids flicker open he wiped away the tears and regained his emotionless face. Stiles wiped his eyes to find Derek and sighed. Derek rubbed his hand over Stiles’ face. "Are you okay?" He calmly said.

Stiles pushed himself up using his hands and knees. "What do you care, Derek.." He grabbed back hold of the dumpster and shook his head.

"What do you mean why do I care!?" Derek growled. Stiles looked him in the eyes. 

"You've made it evident you don't love me anymore, Derek. Just.. Just stop trying to rub it in..." Stiles turned to walk away. 

"That is NOT-" Derek no more than screamed half of the sentence before Stiles passed out again. Derek dropped to his knees catching Stiles' head. "I.." Derek sensed himself becoming emotional again. "You'll hate me for this..." Derek slowly and carefully picked Stiles' limp body off of the dirty pavement and carried him to his car. He noticed the sheriff’s car across the street. Derek quietly laughed to himself.  
Just as he sat Stiles in the car the sheriff darted out of his car. 

"Hey! Is that my son!? How'd you find him!? Hey!" Derek just stood where he was not saying a word until the sheriff had reached the light pole nearly 8 feet away. "Hey, I'm talking to you, you piece of shit!" The sheriff yelled. 

Derek laughed. "Yes, that's your son. I found him because I know him better than you do. I'm taking him back to the hospital, he keeps passing out. You can annoy him when he wakes up there." The sheriff took a step towards Derek. 

"I should kick your ass." Derek laughed. "We all know it's not about your son, it's about how I actually do know him better. That's right; he told me what you said to him. You think he just wanted to move out for no reason?" The sheriff bowed his head but immediately returned his eyes to match Derek's. 

"That was a mistake." Derek’s eyes intensified. "A mistake on letting the truth slip?" He said half holding back a growl. The sheriff became furious; he upholsterer his gun and pointed it at Derek's head. 

"Who are you to question my authority over my own son!? Parents make mistakes! You don't even know him!" The sheriff tried putting his rage in each word but failed as the emotional pain started to set in.

Derek laughed. "For one, he's 18. Two, you don't know your son. He thinks that you hate him, and would hate him more for who he is." The sheriff paused, blinked, and looked up at Derek. 

"What do you mean, for what he is?" Derek flinched. 

"Shit. Now he's going to hate me even more.." Derek ran his hand over his mouth and through his hair. "Look, Stiles and I aren't friends." The sheriff gave him a bewildered look. 

"Then why does he live with you?" He said in an irate voice. 

"Rent." Derek said sarcastically. "Why else do people put up with each other?" The sheriff was silent for a moment, staring at the ground, and then looked back up.

"I don't know, can you just tell me so I'm not standing here waiting for an answer like I have been all night!?" Derek took a deep breathe. He knew telling Stiles' father this meant telling him that he was, too. He didn't like the idea, not yet. But Stiles was different, he loved him more than anything. Derek’s personality interfered with their relationship, but even though he tried to make it seem as though he didn't care, he really loved Stiles no matter what the situation. 

"Your son and I aren't friends.." Derek repeated. Stiles' father looked at him with a bewildered face. 

"Then what the hell are you, secret agents for the FBI?" He said in a sarcastic tone. Derek looked up, sighing and bowing his head.

"Funny.." He looked up at Stiles' father and looked him in the eyes. "Stiles and I... we love each other..." The sheriff stood there in the same position just staring at the ground where he had been looking at right before Derek said what he did. He slowly looked up at Derek. 

"What did you say..?" His eyes were blank now, his angered heartbeat and the heat that was radiating off of his body was gone. He was unreadable; he just stood there staring at Derek as he bowed his head. Derek thought to himself. 

"I'm done hiding it, I'm going to be who I want to be, I'm going to.. I'm going to tell Stiles. "  
He raised his head, meeting the sheriff's lingering bewildered stare. "Sheriff, I love your son and he loves me. We may have problems but so does every other relationship. That... Is what you don't know about your son.." The sheriff just continued looking at Derek as if he had just stabbed him. The sheriff turned the flashlight on and off and looked at the ground.

"He.. Actually tried to tell me once when I found him at a gay bar.." Derek took a step closer to the sheriff and put his hands in his pants pockets.

"That was a misunderstanding, but he tried to use it as a reason. The way you handled it made him think you would hate him for what he was." Derek's words trailed off as he met the sheriff's eyes as they slowly rose to the words leaving Derek's mouth. The sheriff looked at Derek. 

"I-... I can't-... believe he would think that.." His words were almost painful to hear. Derek took his hands out of his pockets and took a step back. 

“Let’s take him back to the hospital before we say anything further.” The sheriff nodded in agreement and took a quick glance again at his son through the windshield.

"Look, he's back in the hospital. You can talk to him now, I suggest you do that." Derek looked at the sheriff, quickly averting his gaze to the ground when the sheriff’s eyes locked on him.  
The sheriff nodded halfheartedly. "So.. Since I know now.. Can you really tell me what happened..?" The sheriff fixed his position; it was clearly obvious he hadn't fully recovered from the previous dialogue. 

“We had been fighting because I was being.. Immature.” He stopped running a hand through his hair and starting back up again. “He was going to leave, and I tried to stop him but he ended up tripping on a loose shirt from his suitcase.. It’s my fault..” Derek let his head drop as he looked at the ground.

“Well…” John took a long pause. “It seems to look like you really love him.. And that’s all I could want for him..” John took a step closer and patted Derek on the shoulder.  
Scott waved and walked in the doors, coming back out with Melissa. “Scott brought me dinner, how nice, huh?” She said in a fun tone, poking Scott’s cheek.  
The sheriff laughed and started talking to Melissa about Stiles and Scott. Melissa looked up to Derek and smiled.

“Stiles should be waking up any minute..” Her smiled said it all and just as quickly as she said it, she was back into John’s conversation.  
Derek quietly crept away and walked into the hospital doors. He smiled at the blonde nurse who hit the button to open the big metal doors. “Go right ahead.” She smiled and pressed the small white button.  
Derek walked in and sat down, Stiles’ eyes flickered open and he looked over to Derek. “Hey…”

“Hey.” Derek smiled and put a hand on Stiles’ arm. “Listen, I uh. I've got some stuff to talk about.. okay?” He rolled his shoulders and sighed.  
Stiles smiled and put his hand on Derek’s hand. “I love you too, it’s okay..”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you're lovely.~ <3


End file.
